


Time to say goodbye

by RedfieldMary



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 09:59:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedfieldMary/pseuds/RedfieldMary
Summary: Com tudo o que aconteceu nesta última semana, Oswald Cobblepot não teve um momento sequer para prestar uma verdadeira homenagem para sua mãe. Ele decidira dar uma festa no último lugar em que viu seu último sorriso. Mas ele não gostaria de fazer isso sozinho, então decidiu convidar a única pessoa que esteve ao seu lado fielmente nesse tempo, Edward Nygma. Era hora de dizer adeus, uma vez por todas.





	Time to say goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Olá :D  
> Primeiramente, só queria dizer que essa fanfic era pra ser uma Nygmobblepot bem "uau", mas ficou algo meio amizade/laços. Se você está procurando agarração e passivos envergonhados, vá procurar outra fanfic xD  
> Dito isto, boa leitura!

Com a morte de Theo Galavan, aos poucos, as coisas se ajeitavam em Gotham.

Não demorou muito tempo para que o prefeito dissesse a verdade, Theo Galavan havia novamente o ameaçado de morte, mas dessa vez, mantinha capangas em sua casa e alguns infiltrados na polícia. Sem saída, ele acusou Oswald Cobblepot.

As acusações contra o Pinguim foram retiradas e o ataque aos lugares conectados a família Wayne, esquecidos. Houve certa insistência do Tenente Barnes, mas depois de ser convencido a tirar uma folga, permitiu-se descansar, alegando cuidar destes assuntos pendentes quando voltasse ao trabalho. Finalmente, tudo havia voltado a ser como era.

Com saudades do seu clube, Cobblepot havia pensado em uma grande idéia. Abriria-o para o público por uma noite e com sua volta, ele faria uma festa. Comemoraria pelas acusações serem retiradas, pela morte de Galavan. Daria adeus definitivamente para sua mãe no lugar que ela mais gostava, onde dançou com ele pela última vez. E comemoraria pelas novas conquistas. Mais especificamente pela amizade que conseguira com o legista do D.P.G.C, Edward Nygma.

Imaginou a noite perfeita. Um bom vinho tinto ao som de blues ao vivo, enquanto conversava com o único amigo que parecia realmente confiável naquele momento. Seria perfeito, apesar de preferir fazer isso em lugar mais calmo.

Preparou tudo com muito cuidado. Pegou as poucas bebidas que havia roubado de Don Maroni há algum tempo e certificou-se de deixar as prateleiras cheias.

Pediu a Gabe e aos outros, que espalhassem que Oswald Cobblepot daria uma festa naquela noite. “Bebidas grátis pra todos”, deixou bem claro. Certamente, apareceriam muitos, nem que fossem mendigos. Aquilo serviria de marketing para o local, mas ele só queria comemorar de alguma forma.

Contratou uma banda pouco conhecida, mas que tocava melhor que qualquer uma naquela cidade depressiva e caótica. Separou o melhor vinho que costumava guardar, na esperança de receber algum grande nome em seu amado clube. Deixou tudo ao seu gosto, esperando o melhor daquela noite.

Pediu que seu mais novo braço direito, Gabe, buscasse a única pessoa que esperava, evitando que algo de ruim acontecesse no caminho. O “encontro” (como ele preferiu definir) estava marcado para as 21h e naquele horário, as ruas de Gotham já não eram mais tão seguras. Não que pela manhã fosse muito diferente, mas Oswald realmente gostaria de evitar.

O clube foi aberto às 20h e as 20h30, o lugar já estava completamente lotado. Havia pessoas bem diferentes dos clientes habituais, já que o lugar costumava ser freqüentado por pessoas com gostos mais peculiares. Desde amantes do Rock, com roupas características à ladrões que não costumavam escutar música.

Entretanto, não seria difícil notar que os novos “freqüentadores” do local, estavam ali por nada mais do que a bebida grátis. Esperava que estes não lhe dessem trabalho.

Nygma chegou por volta das 21h10. Parecia levemente desconfortável com o homem grande ao seu lado, que havia sido designado para buscá-lo pontualmente às 21h. Olhou ao redor antes de seguir para o balcão, onde do outro lado se encontrava aquele que o aguardava ansioso. Oswald ergueu os braços e sorriu para ele, apertando-lhe a mão formalmente.

Ele acenou para que Gabe saísse e quando ele fez isso, o homem das Charadas o encarou, sorrindo.

– Esse lugar é magnífico. – Ele se sentou na última cadeira, o mais longe possível das pessoas avulsas ali. Ele não ligava pra elas. – É realmente a sua cara, Senhor Pinguim.

– Primeiro, já disse pra me chamar de Oswald. – Ele colocou uma taça a frente de Nygma e a encheu com vinho, prosseguindo. – Segundo, você ficaria surpreso com como eu redecorei esse lugar. Fish tinha um gosto horrível, aqui parecia um bordel.

Ambos riram. Nygma deu um gole na bebida.

– Não precisava ter o trabalho de mandar alguém me buscar. Eu teria chegado aqui em dez minutos de metrô. – Oswald o encarou com a sobrancelha arqueada.

– E você achou mesmo, que eu não me preocuparia com alguém que se preocupou comigo? – Nygma permaneceu em silêncio. Bebeu o conteúdo da taça de uma vez e deixou o copo sobre o balcão, onde este voltou a ficar cheio.

– Blues era a música favorita de sua mãe, não é? – Cobblepot olhou para a banda e sorriu, um sorriso sem muito significado.

– Era sim... – Ele pegou uma taça e encheu o copo, bebendo em seguida. Repetiu o ato.

– Decidiu dar adeus pra ela de uma vez?

– Sim.

Eles permaneceram quietos. Nygma observava-o curioso. Oswald Cobblepot havia passado por muito, segundo as histórias que lhe contara, mas mesmo assim, esteve sempre tentando ficar por cima. Sua vingança concluída era o motivo de ambos estarem ali àquela noite. Estava vingado, mas não feliz.

Ele deu a volta no balcão, se aproximou de Nygma e o encarou brevemente, dizendo em seguida.

– Venha comigo.

Nygma bebeu o conteúdo da taça rapidamente e o seguiu. Eles seguiram até uma escada, onde parado no começo dela havia um de seus homens, evitando que ninguém além de Cobblepot e seus capangas passassem. Ele se retirou quando viu seu chefe se aproximar e com um aceno de Pinguim, ele subiu as escadas com Nygma.

Edward parecia curioso. Tocar no assunto da mãe pareceu deixar Pinguim um pouco mais triste. Ou talvez fosse impressão sua. Já haviam conversado sobre como ele havia se tornado mais forte, imbatível. Mas parece que o Pinguim ainda não estava pronto.

Ele encostou-se à sacada e Edward fez o mesmo. Permaneceu quieto enquanto via todas as pessoas beberem e curtirem o som da banda ao vivo. Talvez fingirem.

– Aqui foi o último lugar em que dancei com a minha amada mãe.

– Eu sinto muito. – Edward não lhe dissera isso da outra vez. Pela situação em que se encontravam, preferiu deixá-lo mais forte e preparado do que depressivo. Afinal de contas, ninguém poderia ver o Rei de Gotham tão fraco.

Para a surpresa de Cobblepot, uma música tão conhecida foi tocada pela banda ali presente. A última música que sua mãe escutou naquele local. Estava na hora de dar Adeus.

– Dance comigo, Edward. – pediu, sem se virar pra ele. – Está na hora.

– Não sei dançar, mas fico em suas mãos. – Ele estendeu a mão para Oswald, que se aproximou sem qualquer tipo de expressão. Uniram-se como um casal que tivesse treinado a valsa do casamento e deram passos desajeitados, sem dizer uma palavra.

_It's cold, it's dark, it's deep and it's wet  
But you ain't gonna make it if you don't  
Let someone in_

O estilo de música que tocava, não foi de agrado dos que curtiam um gênero diferenciado, trazendo vaias da maioria. Mas os dois ali em cima não deram à mínima. Penguim se movia com os olhos fechados, enquanto de forma afetuosa, o homem das Charadas mantinha o queixo sobre sua cabeça.

Aquilo era o que Cobblepot precisava. Afeto. Algo que não teria mais de sua mãe. A única pessoa que realmente se importou com ele em todos aqueles anos. Que o amou da forma que ele era, que o apoiou até mesmo em momentos absurdos e idéias sinistras.

Mas talvez, ele estivesse enganado. Havia alguém pronto pra fazer estas funções e muito mais. E ele estava mais próximo do que ele imaginava.

Well darlin', darlin', darlin'  
Why don't you sleep at night?  
The colder the heart  
The warmer the gun

A vaia durou tempo demais para não ser cogitada a idéia de pedirem para trocar a música. Um de seus funcionários subiu a escada, dando de cara com um Oswald Cobblepot praticamente escondido sobre o legista da D.P.C.G, devido sua altura.

– Chefe... – o capanga pareceu meio hesitante. Não sabia se tinha permissão de atrapalhar os afazeres deste. Todos tinham ordens de só falarem com ele caso fosse uma situação emergencial, seja ela uma guerra de gangues em seu bar ou um incêndio.

Cobblepot abriu os olhos, parecendo deveras irritado. Olhou pra Nygma que sorriu pra ele, se afastando em seguida. Andando de sua forma característica, ele foi até o capanga, cruzando os braços.

– Espero que seja importante. O que você quer? – Ele passou a língua pelos dentes, planejando uma forma mirabolante de acabar com o homem a sua frente, caso tivesse o incomodado sem motivo algum.

– Senhor, os clientes estão indo embora. Outros estão jogando bebidas nos músicos. Não sabemos o que devemos fazer, precisamos de sua decisão.

– Só pode ser brincadeira. – Oswald passou a mão pelos cabelos, pensando a respeito. – Certo. Coloquem pra fora quem jogou bebidas nos músicos e diga que a noite da bebida grátis está terminada. Esses ridículos não sabem ser organizados?

– Entendido, senhor. – O capanga virou-se e desceu as escadas apressadamente.

– Bom... Desculpe. Mas acho que já era. – Cobblepot sorriu, com a mão no pescoço. Pela primeira vez, pareceu levemente constrangido. Entretanto, Nygma era lento demais pra notar. – Já dei o adeus que eu prometi.

– Sabe, senhor Cobblepot... – ele seguiu para as escadas e como um convite, gesticulou para que o Penguim o seguisse, descendo-as em seguida. – Houdini teve um problema uma vez e em uma forma de evitar o sofrimento, ele disse “Coração, não se preocupe. Descanse em paz com meus queridos pais e eu vou esperar.” Você não precisa sofrer pra sempre, por mais difícil que seja.

Cobblepot se sentou de frente pra Nygma, com o cotovelo apoiado no balcão e encheu as taças novamente.

– Um brinde, meu amigo! Um brinde pela nossa amizade. Eu devo muito a você, Edward Nashton. Espero poder recompensar um dia. – ele ergueu a taça em direção a ao companheiro que com um sorriso, bateu sua taça na do amigo.

– Não há de quê. É um prazer ser útil. – Ambos beberam ao mesmo tempo.

Tudo parecia aparentemente normal e a noite terminaria bem, apesar dos inconvenientes. Os segredos dos dois estavam guardados entre si, manteriam a amizade por quanto tempo vivessem. Ajudariam um ao outro quantas vezes fossem necessárias. A aliança dos dois era o que fazia Oswald Cobblepot se superar tanto e assim seria de agora em diante. Ele estava pronto pra seguir em frente.

**Author's Note:**

> A música usada aqui foi "Houndmouth - Darlin'". Obrigada por ler!!!


End file.
